


Denial

by Aeris444



Series: Another walk of life [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin and Gwen talks about the night at Arthur's
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Another walk of life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #376: head over heels





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. Follows [Warm Water and Bubbles](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1532576.html)

Gwen sat cross-legged in the middle of Merlin’s bed and Merlin knew what that meant. She was going to try hard to get something from him. And considering what had happened the night before, he had an idea of what she wanted to know. 

  


“So… You kind of disappeared, yesterday.”

  


“I thought you were to busy frolicking in the water with Lance to notice.”

  


Merlin knew it was low but he wasn’t sure he really wanted to talk about what had happened yet. It still felt too surreal to be said out loud.

  


“Merlin…. Even Arthur asked about you! And about his friend Percival who mysteriously disappeared at the same time as you.”

  


“A mere coincidence.”

  


“Merlin, you’re a very bad liar…”

  


Merlin knew that so he opted for another strategy.

  


“You’re calling the Prince, "Arthur", now?”

  


“He asked us to when we ate the barbecue… Which you didn’t attend because you were somewhere, doing something… with someone who was absolutely not Percival…”

  


“Irony doesn’t suit you, Gwen.”

  


“Merlin, we’re friends since kindergarten. You can’t hide anything from me”.

  


Gwen was right. Merlin would end telling here about his night with Percival. Still, at the moment, he wanted to keep it for himself a little longer. Knowing that he couldn’t avoid Gwen’s questions forever, Merlin went for honesty.

  


“Gwen, if I tell you where I was and with whom, would you let go until I’m ready to tell you everything?”

  


“Deal.”

  


Merlin left his desk chair and joined Gwen on the bed. They lay down next to each other.

  


“I was with Percy.”

  


“Percy, hey?”

  


“Yeah... “

  


Merlin didn’t tell Gwen about the conversation they had, in the middle of the night, on the balcony of the outhouse about Percival’s titles, the pressure put on him and his want of leading a meaningful life.

  


“And?”

  


“And we went to the outhouse and we talked…”

  


“Merlin, do you think I’m dumb?”

  


Of course, they hadn’t only talked but Merlin didn’t want to tell Gwen about the kiss...kisses. 

  


“No, but that’s all you’ll get tonight.”

  


Just as Gwen was going to insist, Merlin’s phone vibrated. He took it fastly, not wanting to risk Gwen’s seeing it.

  


He saw the name on the screen and smiled even before reading the message.

  


“Who is it?”

  


“Nobody.”

  


“A nobody that is making you smile as you’ve just found a lost Doctor Who episode.”

  


Merlin didn’t bother answering. Gwen was right after all.

***

  


“I had fun. Can I pick you tomorrow for a pizza or something? P.”


End file.
